The Assistant
by VioletNinja
Summary: Super paper mario 4-4 cutscene one-shot, told with focus on Nastasia, as she wonders what life would be like if she was that girl.  Some Nastasia/Bleck.


Nastasia was sitting at her desk, which was so neatly organized, simply thinking to herself when she knew she should have been writing out some paperwork for the Count, but the thoughts swirling through her mind were far too vexing to ignore.

The feelings she had for the Count... That warm feeling she got when she was by his side... Would they ever be returned? Or would she continue to feel this way in silence, knowing he would never see her the way she saw him, each and every single day?

She shook her head and stood as she adjusted a stack of papers. Glancing up at the clock, she remembered that the Count had ordered for a meeting in ten minutes in the Inner Sanctum of the castle, since there was a now a new minion in the group.

Looking into the mirror of her bedroom/office, she smoothed her pink hair back into a neat bun. She fretted a bit too much about her appearance, before finally deciding to meet the Count and the others, still wondering if she looked or smelled okay.

Walking through the dark halls of Castle Bleck, lighted only by the mysterious black fire atop ornate posts, Nastasia's heart began to beat faster and faster. She began to sweat, before she reminded herself that she's going to meet her boss, not a potential boyfriend. Sighing, she continued on into the Inner Sanctum, now (finally) with a more professional attitude.

Jumping up to her pedestal next to the Count, Nastasia began.

"Yeah, so, guys? Huddle up, 'K? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orientation. His name is Mr. L, and he comes to us from one of our key competitors."

The man wearing a dark jumpsuit and green accessories known as Mr. L spoke up as he looked over the others. "Mmm. Can't say I'm impressed by the minion quality... No, indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. You're like JUNIOR minions."

Nastasia stood there, shocked at Mr. L's arrogant behavior, and the other three minions were appalled as well.

"JUNIOR? C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, junior!" O'Chunks shouted, taking a fighting stance on his pedestal.

Mimi spoke up, also irritated with the new recruit. "Gosh, Mr. L, but didn't you get pretty spanked too? So maybe YOU'RE the junior!"

"Spanked, you say? Ho ho! I was scouting him, dear. He will be mine next time." Mr. L twirled into a strange stance. "Yes, he shall know the fury of the one and only Mr. L, AKA The Green Thunder! But enough about me... I need to head to the repair bay for Brobot modifications. L-ater!" Mr. L dropped down to the ground and left the room, leaving the rest of the minions speechless.

A moment passed before anyone said anything. Count Bleck then spoke quietly, "'Though the man in red shall wield formidable powers, one shall stand against him. The man in green shall use the Chaos Heart's power to bring darkness to all.' Bleh heh heh heh heh... So it is written in the Dark Prognosticus."

Dimentio's mind clicked before anyone else's (as usual) and he spoke up. "So what you're saying is... the 'man in green' is our minion-in-training, Mr. L?"

O'Chunks began to stomp on his pedestal, shaking it through the air. "Whut? That makes as much sense as a beef an' broccoli sandwich!" Nastasia sighed as she watched the overgrown scotsman stomping his foot.

"Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Make ready. Count Bleck is sending you on a new mission." The Count said.

Immediately, O'Chunks stopped his ranting and calmed down enough to answer. "Ah, now THAT makes sense! It'll be me honor, Count! I, O'Chunks, swear to you... This hero's got a hot date with me feet! Chunks away!" O'Chunks leaped to the ground and proceeded to prepare for his new mission.

"My, aren't we hot blooded? Well, well... I suppose that's to be admired. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to be on my way as well. Ciao!" Dimentio teleported himself away from the room.

"So poor little Mimi doesn't get to be in on the fun? This stinks." Nastasia sighed as Mimi flipped out of the Sanctum.

Nastasia hesitated for a moment before she spoke to the Count. Something was bothering her about the Count's plan. "Yeah, I hate to seem like a whistle-blower here, but O'Chunks may not... Actually, even Dimentio, Mimi, AND Mr. L may not be up to this... That hero's gonna collect the Pure Hearts and come here. He'll come for you..." She said the last part quietly, as the words were almost caught in her throat.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh... All is according to plan, Count Bleck assures you." The Count said.

So, he was planning on the heroes coming for him? Had he been planning this the entire time? Nastasia was upset and conflicted now. Here was the man she loved, the man who once loved the universe in such a special way, and yet he was really going to just end it all? She tried to tell the Count what she felt, an upset expression appearing on her face.

"It's strange... Nobody ever, um, cherished the universe the way you once did... And yet, you've been made to destroy it..."

"That's quite enough... Nastasia." The Count said very quietly. He didn't want to speak of these things.

Nastasia wanted to tell him her feelings, tell him how much he meant to her... She didn't want him just to destroy everything when they could be together... But she wasn't sure how to tell him. Then she remembered something the Count mentioned once before.

Even more quietly than before, she spoke, somewhat stammering. "If I could... um, I..." She felt her face get hotter.

"You'd what?"

There was no way out of this now. She had to tell him.

"If only I could have, y'know, been that girl... Things would have been different..."

She heard the words escape from her lips, and almost immediately the secretary regretted ever thinking that this would actually work.

Count Bleck shook his head and gazed into the distance as he spoke. "She cannot be replaced. You cannot hope to do so, Nastasia."

Nastasia's heart felt as if it plunged deeper than the lowest depths of the sea, as if it could break and never repair. Keeping her composure with great difficulty, she spoke again to her boss.

"Yeah, um, I'm very sorry. That just slipped out." She lowered her eyes, feeling both ashamed and miserable.

The Count also lowered his hat over his eyes, and spoke quietly, more to himself than Nastasia. "To be sure... She is gone... Gone from all worlds, never to return..."

Nastasia quietly left him there, feeling total embarrassment, while also feeling broken hearted and crushed. "I love you..." She said quietly. "Just as you loved that girl..."

Quietly, she walked back through the halls of Castle Bleck, the darkness of the castle brighter than the darkness and depression that she felt within herself.


End file.
